ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nunchucks of Lightning
The Nunchucks of Lightning are one of the Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Jay, prior to their destruction. Power When gyrated rapidly, the Nunchucks gain a high amount of power and causes a large frenzy of uncontrollable energy that can be used by shooting lightning. This power was used to turn on the Bounty's engines and electronic devices. They also transform into Jay's Storm Fighter when used with a certain technique (techniques are probably unique to each person, this is evidenced by Wu's words "let your heart guide you"). History The Nunchucks were first used by the First Spinjitzu Master along with the other three Golden Weapons to create Ninjago. Later, following the First Spinjitzu Master's death, his sons Garmadon and Wu were tasked with protecting the Nunchuks of Lightning and the rest of the Golden Weapons. Ghost Story (Flashback) After training Morro, Wu laid the Nunchucks of Lightning and the other Golden Weapons before the Master of Wind. However, the Nunchucks didn't react, revealing Morro was not destined to become the Green Ninja, enraging him. Battle Between Brothers Garmadon would attempt to steal the Golden Weapons, only to be confronted by Wu. In their ensuing battle, the Nunchuks of Lightning was wielded by the elder brother. When Garmadon and Wu slammed the Golden Weapons together, it resulted in an explosion that scattered the two, causing a storm to form above. Later, Master Wu would hide the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins, tasking Wisp, the Lightning Dragon, to guard it. King of Shadows When Master Wu's four Ninja, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay were searching for the Golden Weapons to prevent Lord Garmadon from collecting them, they discovered the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. As the Ninja climbed, they realized that they were being followed by the Skulkin, although when they reached the top and retrieved the Nunchucks, they encountered the Lightning Dragon, immediately jumping off and using Jay's gliders to escape. Later, Samukai would ambush the ninja in the Forest of Tranquility and claim ownership of the Nunchuks of Lightning and the other two Golden Weapons they had retrieved. On Garmadon's orders, the Nunchucks of Lightning would be transported into the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny Samukai uses the Nunchuks of Lightning in his final battle with Master Wu, summoning a lightning bolt for the finishing blow. However, when Samukai held the Golden Weapons, the Nunchuks of Lightning and the rest of the Weapons overloaded the Skulkin with their power, eventually destroying him and leaving a portal to the Realm of Madness in the process. After Garmadon left through the portal, Jay would go on to claim the Nunchucks of Lightning for himself. Rise of the Snakes During a three hour video gaming marathon with the other ninja, Jay carelessly left the Nunchucks laying on the floor. Jay brought the Nunchucks along with him when the Ninja journeyed to Jamanakai Village to stop Lord Garmadon, though he didn't use it as the threat turned out to be the dark lord's son, Lloyd. Later, Jay used the Nunchucks during the tournament to determine who would be the Green Ninja, but accidentally shocked himself with them. Snakebit With Master Wu's guidance, Jay would succeed in transforming the Nunchucks of Lightning into the Storm Fighter, using it to retrieve the Fangpyre Staff before the weapons changed back to their default form. Throughout the season, Jay would continue to use the Nunchucks of Lightning in battle. The Snake King After trapping the Ninja in the Lost City of Ouroboros, Pythor would claim the Nunchucks of Lightning alongside the other Golden Weapons for the Serpentine. However, Samurai X would reclaim the Golden Weapons and proceed to return them to the Ninja following their escape. Day of the Great Devourer Garmadon would use the Nunchuks of Lightning alongside the other Golden Weapons to destroy the Great Devourer, before escaping with them in tow. Darkness Shall Rise Garmadon would use the Golden Weapons to create the Black Bounty as a show of strength, rallying the Serpentine to his cause. Afterwards, he would force the Nunchucks of Lightning with the rest of the Golden Weapons at the Golden Peaks, creating the Mega Weapon. Following the destruction of the Mega Weapon and its subsequent crash into the comet Arcturus, the Nunchucks of Lightning would be partially restored in a melted, fused state alongside the rest of the Golden Weapons. The Void On the comet Arcturus, Cryptor and the ninja battle over the Nunchucks of Lightning and the remains of the other Golden Weapons, with the Nindroids eventually bringing it back to Borg Tower. The Titanium Ninja The Overlord would succeed in reforging the Nunchucks of Lightning and the remains of the Golden Weapons into the Golden Armor, donning it and using its power to become the Golden Master. Ninjago.com Description Held together by a bolt of lightning, these Nunchucks are pure energy. Fast and powerful, they lightning strike first, and thunder boom after. Master them, and you’ll control the storm. They’re one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu that helped create Ninjago. Appearances Trivia *The video games and play sets depict the Nunchucks of Lightning as two regular handles attached with a single golden chain while the cartoons depict the Nunchucks of Lightning as the head of a dragon attached by a bolt of lightning. Gallery WeaponsStory.png NunchucksStory.png MoS02Nunchucks.png|Jay receiving the Nunchucks Stormfighter.png|The Nunchucks in a vehicle JayDimensions2.png|In LEGO Dimensions with Jay Masters of Spinjitzu.jpg Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg GoldenWeaponError.png Mos13 jay.jpeg MoS1JayNunchucks.png pl:Nunczako Błyskawic Category:Elemental Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Weapons Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2011 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Golden Weapons Category:Destroyed Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2012 Weapons Category:2014 Category:2014 Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Objects Category:Collectible Items